Cookie Dough
by CoffeeSwan
Summary: Prompt: Emma and Killian baking cookies. Rated T just to be safe


**OUAT is back, and I'm inspired again! HOW ADORABLE ARE CS THOUGH?! **

**Warning: may cause cavities and odd cravings. Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

He nuzzles the pillow before waking up and squinting at the sunlight visible through the crack in the curtains in Emma's bedroom. He is coherent enough to see that there isn't a warm body beside him. He frowns for a moment before hearing clutter and smelling the chocolate in the next room over. He smiles and slieds off the bed, putting on a T-shirt that clashes horribly with his pajama pants - another strange yet wonderful invention of this peculiar world that Emma has introduced him to.

He opens the door into the kitchen and sure enough, Emma is there. And she looks simply enchanting in casual clothing as she whisks together butter and sugar. She hasn't seen him yet.

"Morning, love" - he wraps his arms around her waist, startling her slightly. She turns around and he catches her lips with his own for half a second.

"Morning" - she smiles. - "Slept well?"

"Aye, until the moment I realised your cold feet weren't stuck between my calves" - he chuckles, nuzzling her neck. Emma rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I decided to try and make cookies this morning."

Killian nods, comprehension dawning on his face. - "Those are the confectionaries Henry adores so much, correct?"

"Well, Henry is more partial to chocolate-frosted doughnuts, but yes, he loves cookies too" - Emma smiles. He nods, remembering Henry splitting a doughnut with him the other day.

"Well, I'm looking forward to tasting those cookies, love" - he grins, watching her whisk. She snorts.

"Don't get too excited, Killian. I'm not much of a baker, so they might turn out awful" - Emma warns him, not wanting to get his hopes up. He shook his head.

"I don't believe that for a second. May I be of assistance somehow?"

She raises an eyebrow, but the look in his eyes is genuine. She shrugs.

"Sure, if you want. Why don't you grab that cup of flour and add it in slowly as I mix?"

He nods slowly and grabs the measuring cup she pointed at.

"The mixture is crumbly now, see?" - Emma tells him as he watches a thin white stream pour into the mixing bowl. He notices Emma's arm muscles strain and grabs the whisk from her.

"Let me take over for a moment, love?" - he asks and she sighs but nods. She was getting pretty tired of rasterising and whisking...

Killian does a surprisingly good job with the dough. She slowly pours a glass of milk into the mixture to make things easier for him. Soon enough, the dough begins to resemble the stuff she saw Mary Margaret make so many times.

"Okay, we're almost there!" - she proclaims after touching the mixture with the tip of her finger and deciding that it was sufficiently soft yet crumbly. - "Good job, Killian" - she kisses his cheek and reaches behind him to grab two packs of chocolate chips.

"This is the best part" - she whispers the secret into his ear and he chuckles, nodding. She opens one pack with white chocolate chips and he raises an eyebrow.

"White chocolate?"

"Yeah - wanna try one?" - she grabs a chip and brings it up to his lips. He takes it into his mouth, kissing Emma's fingertips as he does. She smiles.

"Good, eh?"

"Aye" - he nods, reaching for another one. Emma makes a stern face, wanting to warn him about not having enough chocolate chips for the cookies, but his fingers touch her lips as he feeds her the tiny piece. She smiles and nips on his finger before eating the chip.

"Alright, now we need to fold them into the batter" - she says and he watches her add the tiny white droplets into the bowl. His gaze falls onto the unopened pack, with a picture of brown chocolate chips. He grabs and rips it open with his hook before she can scold him.

"Swan, how about these ones?" - he reaches inside and grabs a couple, popping them into his mouth. She folds her arms across her chest.

"Okay, but just a few!" - she concedes as he feeds her several at once. She rolls her eyes but eats them nonetheless. As soon as she is done, his lips are on hers. He tastes like white and milk chocolates meshed together and she can't pull away. His arms are on her waists and he hoists her up on the kitchen counter.

"Delicious" - he whispers against her mouth. She can't bring herself to disagree. After a few minutes of making out, she reluctantly pulls away.

"Killian..." - she whispers, his arms still around her. - "I... I have to finish up with this" - she gestures towards the bowl. He pouts but pulls away slightly.

"Do these droplets also go into the mixture?" - he asks. She nods, folding them into the batter and giving it a final whisk.

"Alright, now we need to keep it in the freezer for about half an hour" - she tells him. - "But first, you have to try it."

He frowns. - "Swan, it's raw. You aren't supposed to eat foods that are uncooked."

She laughs. - "Trust me - it's fantastic."

She dips her finger into the bowl and licks the mixture off of it, Killian's eyes on her mouth.

"Mmmm..." - she closes her eyes, letting out a moan. Instantly, Killian's arms are on either side of her.

"I think you missed a spot, love" - he whispers and presses his lips to her knuckle. She gasps at the sudden contact.

"Like the taste?" - she whispers.

"Aye. The dough isn't bad either" - he replies cheekily, pulling her into a deep kiss. Emma smirks into the kiss and dips the finger again, Killian too busy exploring her neck with his mouth to notice. She smears the mixture across his cheek and he pulls away abruptly, eyes widened. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him back, licking the dough off of his face.

"You're right" - she whispers against his skin - "the dough isn't bad either".

"Swan" - he growls.

"Yes?" - she smiles innocently. He reaches for the bowl and grabs a handful, smudging it all over her neck. She gapes at him as he begins to devour the sweet mixture, letting out a moan every time he comes across a half-melted chocolate chip...

* * *

"Wow" - Emma breathes into Killian's bare shoulder, both their bodies streaked with the remaining melted chocolate.

"Aye" - he whispers into her hair, trying to catch his breath. Emma looks up and suppresses a groan at the amount of cleaning up they're gonna have to do to return the kitchen to its former, pre-counter-top-sex-state.

"This cookie dough thing is a bloody marvel, Swan" - he speaks after a while. She smiles and nods.

"Which one was your favourite?" - she asks. He looks up to meet her eyes and winks.

"What do you think, love?"

* * *

**Reviews are my cookie dough ;) **


End file.
